Red Dress
by Tashah2109
Summary: Teslen one-shot. Expanding on the beginning of the story we hear in 'Awakening' regarding a certain dress in the autumn leaves of Oxford.


**I made the mistake of saying I wanted to write a one shot. Then chartreusian suggested a first meeting retro Teslen…then agrainne24 decided to nag until it was done…and here it is. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it Tasha. xx**

**Red Dress**

'_That crimson dress you were wearing…any sensible woman would have worn black, you know, to fit in, but not Helen Magnus. Oh, no.' – Nikola Tesla 'Awakening'_

There was something about Autumn that always had Nikola captivated. The way the green leaves spent so long slowly turning and drying out, before in what seemed like an instant they were all crunching on the floor under the feet of the Oxford scholars.

After only a few weeks back at the college he already felt back where he belonged. The classes were as good as he had remembered, stood out in the grounds he liked nothing more than walking around listening to the crunch of those leaves as he thought about the previous days experiments. So it seemed somewhat fitting that amongst the leaves he love was the first time he ever saw her.

'Nikola did you hear a single word of what I just said.' James Watson couldn't help but laugh slightly as he watched the distant expression spread across his companions face. Following his eye line it was very quickly apparent where Nikola's attentions were focused. 'I've heard that she hopes to become the first female scholar. Some even say she may do it. Imagine, a woman in classes, not just classes but science ones at that.'

'Sorry.' Nikola tried his hardest to move his attentions away from the crimson vision he was watching. However it was very hard, everyone around her was dress in either grey or black. Glancing down it humoured him slightly to realise that even he was wearing a suit of dark grey material. All in dark except for the woman in the centre of the group, the material surrounding her body despite being formed as a traditional Victorian style was all in a rich crimson material. It perfectly complemented the waterfall of blonde curls cascading down her back, the ensemble was finished with a gentle hat rested to the side of her head. All together she looked glorious.

Trying to tear his eyes away from the woman he saw he started trying to re-process the words he had heard, realising what he had said he quickly turned his head towards James. 'Here…she plans to study at Oxford.' The expression on his face quickly changed to one of delight at the thought of having the focus of his attentions sharing a class with him.

'So they say old boy.' James took a step towards Nikola and stood next to him. 'I recommend that we carry on our conversation when your less distracted.' He nodded towards him before straightening the high topped hat he wore before leaving him watching the woman in front of him. 'I would suggest trying to get that tongue back inside your head.'

Nikola would later realise that he hadn't even see James leave him. Since hearing that he might soon get the chance to become better acquainted with the woman he saw his attentions had been solely focused on her. Nikola had never been bothered by personal relationships. His life revolved around the scientific breakthroughs he craved. . . Though now as he watched the mystery woman in the crimson dress walk away he felt something inside of him change. He had never wanted anyone else in his life, but there was something dragging him to follow her. Quickly trying to be rational he found himself blinking, needing to check that the vision in red was not simply a trick of his mind. As he opened his eyes and saw her still standing there, albeit further away he suddenly made a decision. He would not lose her.

…

Helen Magnus had been born into the wrong era. How many times had she heard that before, she was known to all around her as being a strong willed woman, something that was deemed unacceptable in most social circles.

It was only through having friends of her fathers with such influence that she was being given the chance she saw in front of her that day. She had been fighting long and hard for a fair education, something equivalent to the men around her. It had taken a long time for it to sink in that she was getting a chance. So here she stood in front of her closet, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for her tour around the college.

Running her hands through the numerous outfits she lingered across the darker selection of colours. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh, of course they were what she was expected to wear. Something to show her as the demure Victorian lady she was meant to be. No. She wasn't going to do this, she was Helen Magnus and she was determined that people were going to meet her as the woman she was and the woman she had grown to be. Running through her clothes once more she hovered her hand over the crimson dress she loved. Of course it wasn't a 'proper' colour but she had pushed long and hard for the dress in the colour she loved. Smiling she removed it from the cupboard before starting to get dressed.

Now as she stood amongst the middle aged men she couldn't get over how comfortable she felt in amongst them, something more than the vibes she felt from them. Glancing around she couldn't help but wonder how often any of them got the chance to spend time with female company that wasn't their sisters or mothers. Moving her head slightly she took the chance to look around the grounds bathed in the autumn light. There was something special about Autumn; the change in the season was so simple, yet absolutely glorious. It amazed her watching the leaves and the way that they changed.

The further she looked she realised that beside the leaves she was stood amongst a sea of grey suits. Without realising her gaze was drawn to one man in particular, and she couldn't but be pleased that it seemed his attention was indeed focused on her. His suit while grey was somewhat different to the colours around him. The dark check running through it wasn't quite the statement of her red dress, but it was a statement none the less. Along with his hair, as far as she was concerned it was a thing of beauty. The colour along with the unconventional cut and style was different to anyone around him. He obviously paid attention to the way he appeared and that showed. Gently placing a hand on the arm of one of the scholars she asked the question. 'Who is that?' She motioned towards the man she had been watching.

Quietly looking over the older scholar looked before answering her. 'His name is Nikola Tesla, and while he is clearly one of the brightest minds presently at the university, there are a few questions about some of his methods.' He smiled at her before turning back to the group, yet not before adding another statement. 'I wouldn't recommend him as someone to become involved with if you wish to get along here…'

Helen wanted to laugh. Little did he know that in the simple statement he had made her even more desperate to meet the man she was watching. Turning back she could see him getting gradually closer to her, she wanted to break away from the group and speak to him. However even Helen Magnus knew when she was walking a very tight line. Sighing she drew her attention back away from the mystery man and followed the group she was in back towards the large college building.

…

She was looking straight at him…then there was a whisper before her eyes came back. Watching her he could see the un-comfort in the group around her, not that he was surprised. She was surrounded by a group of the most traditional scholars around her, clearly finding the idea of a woman at their college somewhat difficult to digest. However she was clearly holding their attention, and each of them seemed happy to answer her questions, as well as looking directly at her when they spoke. There was a fleeting moment when he wondered whether she was coming, even though he couldn't see, he liked the idea that she was watching him and waiting for a moment to approach. Yet it was after that she turned and with the large group around her walked back into the nearest entrance to the college. Letting out the breath he hadn't realised that he was holding he waited a moment. He was faced with two choices; he could follow her straight into the building and approach her. Or he could wait, clearly this wasn't the right time. Nikola hated waiting, but he wanted this. Oh who was he trying to kid, he wanted her.

The comical part of his mind wanted to picture her beautiful red dress with a bow wrapped around her. Something of a gift, he couldn't stop the loud laugh from leaving his mouth. Taking a deep breath he looked around them quickly trying to figure out how he could get his chance to speak to her.

…

Walking through the halls of the college felt magical to her. At the risk of sounding like a complete cliché it was something she had dreamed of for so many years, that it felt completely unreal to actually be there. She knew that the men around her were all talking about things that they didn't expect her to understand, she also knew that normally she would take her time to make smart remarks to make them all feel uncomfortable. However to be truthful, she was neither listening to what they were saying or taking any of it in. Her mind was still focused on the scholar who had caught her attention earlier. While she knew it wasn't at all proper she couldn't help but think about running her hands through his unconventional hair. Or wonder how it would feel to have his arms wrapped around her.

'Aah Mr Tesla, I would like to introduce Miss Magnus. Helen this is Nikola Tesla, possibly one of the smartest minds ever to grace the universities campus, not that we like to admit that to him.' Helen's head turned towards the man speaking to her. She felt a small smile grace her face as her eyes moved to the man standing next to him. Close up he was even more than she had believed to begin with. The cheeky smile across his face along with the unconventional clothes he wore. He was everything she had expected from a scholar, and so much more.

'I was hoping that you wouldn't object to me taking Miss Magnus around to the science labs. After all, with her father being such a strong friend of the university it seems only right.' Nikola nodded towards the group of men.

'I suggest we reconvene in an hour?' The leader of the group nodded towards them. 'Miss Magnus, Mr Tesla.' With the rest of the men they turned and walked in the opposite direction to them.

'Shall we?' Nikola held out his arm allowing Helen to link his arm through his before leading her away towards the part of the college that he adored so much.

…

'It's just as I had imagined.' Helen walked through the lab, she wanted to reach out and touch every piece of equipment in the room. There was something extraordinary about everything that sat there, each piece of glass, every intricate piece of metal. Even standing in there and looking around she started to imagine the experiments she could carry out. The things that she could learn from this simple room, that very thought alone not lone amazed her, but it seemed to in a way complete her. Helen had always known that she wouldn't grow up to be the proper Victorian lady that was expected. No she would make something of herself, and the life she had been given. 'I'm not sure I would ever want to leave it I was lucky enough to study here.' She let out a gentle laugh before sitting on the nearest stool.

'That is until you discover everything missing from these labs…or you realise how much more there is, that there are even greater things when you simply expand your thinking…' Walking over to where she sat Nikola took a moment to drink in the sight. Everything about her was magical. From the cascading blonde curls through to the delicate fingers.

'And do you work alone?' The question was forward and to the point but she was not bothered. She was quickly realising what she wanted from this, and that she wanted to extend this relationship further.

Nikola lifted his head. He could quite honestly say that this was a situation he had never encountered before, but if all of his instincts were right, then he was being propositioned by the beautiful woman standing in front of him. 'I'm sure that I could…make an exception.' He took a step towards her before lifting a hand to cup the side of her face. 'And I wonder Miss Magnus…'

'Please call me Helen…' She smiled up towards him before placing a hand on top of his where it rested against her cheek.

'Ok Helen, I wonder what your thoughts are on the theory of instant attraction?' He bought his face closer to hers before gently lifting his other hand to rest on the side of her face. He could feel his body moving closer and closer to hers and wasn't sure that he had the will power to stop himself.

'Good question Nikola…I assume that I can call you Nikola.' She smiled at him before moving her face closer. She bought her mouth to his ear. 'I think that instant attraction is a rather interesting subject, and one that I think could be put through many…tests…' The last word was a whisper as she bought her mouth round so it brushed against his cheek.

Nikola couldn't help himself. He turned his head at the same time catching her lips against his. He was expecting her too pull away, so it caught him by surprise that she simply pulled him closer into the embrace. Her lips pressing further against his, and their hot breath mingling as they both fought for domination. He could feel her hands moving up his body and resting in his hair, she started running her fingers through it, gently massaging his scalp. It did nothing but add to the passion he felt for her in that moment. He found the whole sensation of the embrace they were engaged in incredible, and quite unlike anything he had experienced before…it amazed him that he was a scientist yet had no idea how to describe what he felt in that moment.

Eventually Helen broke away from the embrace. She looked towards him. 'Well that was…amazing…' She smiled at him before resting a hand on top of his. 'Now what were you saying about working alone?' She felt the smile on her face grow broader, never had she expected her tour to end in quite such a spectacular manner.

'I can't imagine wanting to work on my own again…' He looked towards her, Helen Magnus, the woman in the crimson dress had suddenly become the woman who had won his heart.


End file.
